The present disclosure relates to a display panel capable of multi-view displaying that allows visual recognition of two-dimensional video (planar video) that differs for each point of view or three-dimensional displaying that allows visual recognition of three-dimensional video (stereoscopic video) from a specific point of view. Furthermore, the present disclosure relates to a display device including this display panel and electronic apparatus including this display device.
In recent years, display devices capable of multi-view displaying or three-dimensional displaying have been put into practical use. As one of such display devices, e.g. a display device having a barrier layer over the display area of a display panel is known. As one of such barrier layers, a barrier layer in which plural light transmissive slits isolated from each other by a light blocking area are provided is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. Hei 9-281440 for example. Furthermore, a barrier liquid crystal in which a light blocking area is generated by voltage application to a liquid crystal is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. Hei 8-106070 for example.